Colors
by Fox of Light
Summary: Sam is thinking about her friends in terms of colors and realizes a feeling she never knew she had. DannyXSam [One-Shot]


Fox of Light: I needed to right something angsty, well sort of. This really isn't that dark of a fic. LOL! But oh well, I hope ya like it!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
** Colors**  
  
I looked up at the ceiling of the dark room. Darkness was all I saw. I pondered at the reason why black was always my color. Was it to blend in? Was it to stick out? Or was it to describe my heart?  
  
Black seems so mean and it always wants to be alone. It wants to be different and not like all the other colors. In more ways, the other colors copied black, than black copied them. Is that me? Am I truly brutal and mean? Is that how other people see me? I know I tend to drive people away, but that's only to see if they ever come back and say, "Sam, I just want to be your friend. I know you're nice deep inside."  
  
Only two people have ever done that, and they are my best friends.  
  
Danny I would describe as the color white. He's always sticking out in his ways, but at the same time, he tries to blend in. His heart is always filled with positive feelings. The only time he says something negative, is when it's about himself. Attention seems to go to him when we're in a group. Although most of the time, when someone comes up to him, it's to beat him up.  
  
Tucker would be the color blue. He's always trying to blend in with the crowd. There are times though when he does act as an individual and doesn't really care what everyone else thinks, almost like he's a unique shade of blue. It looks like all the other blues, but all of those colors together, you can tell that there are differences between them all.  
  
There is something special about the colors black, white and blue. When put together, they match. Also those three colors match with about any other color.  
  
The next day at school, I told Danny and Tucker about my color theory. "That's really cool Sam. I really do think that describes us perfectly," Danny said about my theory.  
  
"Man, when you go into deep psychological mode, you really think up some deep stuff," Tucker said.  
  
Later in the day, I thought more about this color thing I thought up. Black and white are exact opposites, but are almost always seen together. Danny and I are pretty much opposite of each other in personality. You rarely see black without white and white without black. Thinking about that got me wondering about my relationship with Danny. Sure we're best friends, but can we be more than best friends? I know that my feelings for Danny are beyond friendship, but I don't know if his feelings are the same.  
  
For the rest of the day, all I could think about was Danny. His purity, his innocence and even his clumsiness. This unnatural feeling tugged at my heart. I felt this before, but I never identified it until now. Now I know this is what love feels like.  
  
I stayed hidden in my room, analyzing my feelings, trying to convince myself that I wasn't in love. It got so overwhelming for me that I knew that I had to tell Danny, or else I might live in a life of doubt, and never believe in love.  
  
I walked out of my house and towards Danny's house. I walked towards the heavenly sunset that made the sky glow in different celestial colors. The light breeze had a light pine smell to it. Just looking at the pastel colors in the sky and the scent of pine passing by me gave me the confidence I needed to really open up to Danny.  
  
I finally ended up at his house, and some of the confidence I had built up along the way, just disappeared. I knocked lightly on the door. It opened to reveal Danny on the other side. "Hey Sam, what's going on?"  
  
I looked down at my feet, rocking back and forth on them. "I really need to talk to you."  
  
Danny gestured to me to follow him and I did. He led me up to his room and closed the door. I sat down on a chair next to his desk and he sat down on the side of his bed. "So, what did you need to talk to me about?" Danny asked.  
  
"Remember that whole color thing I talked to you about?" I started.  
  
Danny remained silent and nodded.  
  
"Well, I got to really thinking about that and well, when I thought of you as white and myself as black, it really got to thinking. Black and white are opposites, but it always seems that they're together.  
  
"Then I got to thinking about you and I, they same way I thought about black and white. We're pretty much opposites and we're always around each other. I guess that really got to me thinking about out relationship. Sure, we're best friends, but now that I think about it, I think of you more than just a friend......"  
  
I looked down, trying to avoid eye contact with Danny. I was too afraid to see what emotion was on his face. I saw that he stood up and he walked towards me. He placed his fingers underneath my chin and lifted my head up gently. He slowly moved his face closer to mine and kissed me. Unconsciously, I put my arms around his neck, pulling both of us deeper into the kiss.  
  
We finally parted, and Danny light blue eyes looked straight into mine. "Black and white may be exact opposites, but they always need each other to make the picture complete."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fox of Light: So there was my first Danny Phantom one-shot. Sorry if it wasn't so great, I was dead tired when I wrote this, but I needed to write something. You other authors know that feeling, right? Review, and tell me what you think, k? 


End file.
